


I've Always Known

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Childhood Friends, Companions, F/M, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the beginning, he's loved her. Since the beginning, he's never needed to say so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Always Known

**Author's Note:**

> _any, any, words aren't needed between them_

She's known him since they were infants, she can't remember him not being by her side. When either of them cried, the other would try to comfort them. Through the loss of parent after parent, destruction of village after village until their last holdout began to collapse.

He was the first to join her when Naga sent them back in time, but they were separated. He didn't see her again until three years later, by which point he'd surpassed her in age. He'd been the second born among them, so it was strange to think she was suddenly younger.

But she was still Lucina and he would do anything for her, and it warmed his heart to know she relied on him.

"Lucina, I must tell you something," he said one rainy night, "I-"

"I know." She kissed him, soft and brief. "I've always known, Laurent."

And her eyes told him his feelings did not go unreturned. He kissed her, and nothing more needed to be said.


End file.
